Nuestro final no fue feliz
by Ari Veneciana Kinomoto Cullen
Summary: Se acerca el matrimonio de Bella y Edward pero llega a la ciudad una nueva vampiresa que hace cambiar de decisión a Edward con respecto a sus sentimientos, ¿¿¿pero que pasara con Bella? pasen y dejen rewiews! BxExM
1. Prefacio

_**Nuestro final no fue feliz.**_

_**Prefacio**_

Nunca lo creí capaz de hacerme esto, yo pensaba que_ el_ me quería, pensaba que _el_ me amaba pero, dada la situación parece ser que_ el_ nunca me amo, que siempre me mintió y solo para hacerme sentir bien y, que después de todas las situaciones dolorosas que tuve que pasar para conseguir estar con _el_ no le importó absolutamente nada. Me abandono a pesar de que me había prometido que no lo haría nunca jamás. Nuevamente me abandono, pero esta vez no lo hizo por mi bien sino porque realmente dejo de quererme.

Yo ya estaba con la pistola en la mano y no dudaba en usarla, porque mi vida sin _el_ no tenia sentido. En ningún momento me pare a pensar en cuento daño haría con mi muerte, nunca pensé en mi padre ni en mi madre, dejaría un inmenso vacio en ellos, como _el_ lo dejo en mi, nunca pensé en mi amigo del alma, de seguro que nunca perdonaría al _chupasangres_ por hacerme sufrir de este modo, nunca pensé en mis amigos del instituto, que a pesar de estar dispersos por todo el país para poder estudiar en distintas universidades nunca me olvidaban y todos los días me llamaban y se que ellos también sufrirían por mi muerte y nunca me pare a pensar en mil personas más.

Con _el_ y _ella_ presente en ese prado tan hermoso, el prado que alguna vez fue de_ el_ y mío, puse la pistola en mi oreja izquierda con un dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar, pensé que _el _me detendría y que me diría que no lo hiciera, pero _el_ hizo todo lo contrario, no hizo nada, me dijo que hiciera lo que yo quisiera y mientras lo decía pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la _otra_, la atraía hacia el y la besaba apasionadamente en la boca.

La verdad es que no sabía como era posible que hiciera todo eso en mi presencia, causándome un dolor enorme y no se como estuve a punto de casarme con ese monstruo, porque eso es lo que era, un monstruo que despedazaba los sentimientos de los demás. Esto era peor de que cuando me dejo en el bosque, días después de mi cumpleaños, esto era peor porque ahora el desalmado ese me demostraba que no me amaba y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, si querían después los dos se podían tomar la sangre que derramaba mi cuerpo, no dude ni un segundo más y tire del gatillo…

* * *

**Hola!! soy nueva aqui y pss vine a dejarles una historia, ba a estar bien cruel pero no se si tendra muchos capis :/**

**bueno... dejen comentarios y publico el siguiente capi ya que lo tengo listo y también el siguiente. Asi que solo dejen rewiews!!! se aceptan criticas, consejos, felicitaciones, de TODO =)**

**ya me voy, kisses y abrazos al style emmett. Bye!!!**

**_Ari!!!_**


	2. Visión

_**BELLA PO**__**V**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el pueblo de Forks, Washington, estábamos Alice y yo mirando catálogos de arreglos florales y decoraciones para bodas para tomar algunas ideas para la mía, que seria exactamente dentro de un mes, el 13 de agosto. Estaba que explotaba de alegría con el solo hecho de que Edward, el amor de mi vida, sería dentro de un mes mío y solo mío y la cosa más importante es que yo seria toda suya y no le pertenecería a nadie más, pero también me ponía nerviosa el hecho de que me transformaría en una vampiresa, porque abandonaría y dejaría de lado muchas cosas que como humana no haría, como bien decía Edward, pero no me importaba, solo quería estar con él para el resto de mi existencia.

Estábamos sentadas en mi cama pasando por la página de estilos para florales para autos cuando a Alice se le vino una visión, lo supe porque estaba como ida, como si no estuviera aquí. La estuve viendo un largo rato y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cara cambio de inexpresiva e ida a una de pánico y horror, así que decidí hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?, ¿Qué es lo que viste? –Le pregunte empezándome a alarmar.

-Bella… -Dijo ella pero se le quebró la voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? –Volví a repetir.

-Bella…

-¡Alice, habla de una vez! –Dije ya poniéndome histérica.

-Esta bien, Bella, pero prométeme algo –Dijo en un susurro.

-Eso depende de que sea.

-Prométeme que… -Estaba diciendo pero en ese justo momento entro Edward por mi ventana algo alarmado y le corto la frase.

-Cállate Alice –Dijo en tono frio.

-Pero Edward… -Empezó a decir pero de nuevo le cortó la oración.

-¡Que te calles!

-Este... bien.

-Óiganme ustedes dos -Dije- ¿Por qué no me dicen lo que pasa? No creo que sea tan grave.

-No es nada, Bella. Ah, por cierto, hola –Dijo Edward acercándose y depositando un suave y dulce beso en mis labios el cual se lo devolví.

-Hola. –Dije sonriendo y calmándome.

-Bella, lo lamento pero con Alice nos tenemos que ir ahora, Carlisle desea hablar con nosotros, por eso vine a buscarla, pero no te preocupes que de seguro que te vendrá a torturar o tu iras a la tortura mañana, eso no lo dudes –Dijo mi amado forzando una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno, por lo menos me librare un momento de este pequeño duende malévolo.

-¡Oye! –Me dijo Alice fingiendo enojo e indignación.

-Alice, que no lo decía en serio –Dije riéndome de su actitud.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Alice, apúrate que Carlisle nos espera.

-Ya voy, ya voy, ¡calma por favor que llegaremos en cuestión de segundos, Edward! – Dicho esto, Alice se paro rápidamente de mi cama que ni me di cuenta y se acerco a mi mejilla para darme un beso- Adiós, Bella. Mañana no te salvas que nos quedan hartas cosas que hacer.

-Lo sé, Alice, ¡no sabes cuanto me alegra eso! – Dije sarcasticamente y le devolví el beso en la mejilla. Después salió disparada por la ventana dejándonos a Edward y a mí a solas.

-Bueno, ya también me voy, que Alice no te asuste que no es nada grave, solo tonterías suyas.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Seguro –Dijo acercándose a mí para besarme y le ayude un poco acortando la distancia. Después de un largo rato besándonos se separo de mi porque se me estaba acabando el aire, esta era alguna de las cosas que no me gustaban de ser humana, pero sabía que pronto todo cambiaria. Antes de que saltara por mi ventana me apresure a decirle:

-¿Totalmente seguro?

-Totalmente –Y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia mi porque ya estaba cerca de la ventana para decirme –Te amo.

-Yo también.

-Es por eso que estamos avanzando un paso y nos casaremos –Dijo tomando mi mano izquierda y besándola delicadamente.

-Lo se, amor, pero bueno, ya ándate que si Carlisle te mando a buscar a Alice es porque es algo importante, que raro que no lo vio venir ella.

-Debe ser porque no estaba muy atenta, cariño, pero ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche.

-Hasta la noche entonces –Dije y el desapareció por mi ventana.

Esto estaba mal, Alice siempre estaba atenta a las cosas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor pero lo que se me dio más raro es que Edward no le dejo terminar la frase cuando llego y le dijo que se callara. Aquí había gato encerrado pero no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, lo dejaría pasar, por ahora.

_**ALICE PO**__**V**_

Estábamos Bella y yo en su habitación planeando las cosas para su boda lo cual me tenía muy emocionada ya que me encanta celebrar, adornar y ese tipo de cosas y sin ser muy modesta, tengo un buen gusto y sentido de la moda para estas cosas.

Mientras Bella miraba el catalogo de arreglos florales yo miraba uno de decoraciones para bodas pero la verdad me estaba aburriendo un poco así que decidí hurgar por el futuro de Bella y mi hermano para ver como salía su boda. Todo iba bien por el momento, como lo que veía todos los días, pero algo inesperado paso, en la parte donde Bella y Edward se besaban y la primera lloraba desapareció, fue volviéndose negra poco a poco y se sustituyo por otra escena. Esta nueva escena me dejo totalmente helada y aterrorizada:

Bella estaba con una pistola en la mano mientras Edward la miraba cruelmente, después se reía como desalmado y besaba a alguien más muy pero muy apasionadamente, pero no le pude ver la cara a esa persona porque llevaba una capa negra parecida a la de los Vulturis, después de ese beso Bella le dice algo a Edward, el cual le responde rápida y fríamente, cinco segundo después Bella se pone el arma en la cabeza y Edward… ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! ¡¡¡COMO MI PROPIO HERMANO HACE ESA COSA TAN HORRIBLE, ES UN MOUNSTRO!!!

En el momento en que estaba viendo el peor acto del mundo por parte de Edward, Bella me salvo y me empezó hablar porque yo prácticamente tenía la cara descompuesta y horrorizada y bueno, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, si hasta un tonto de daría cuenta, bueno, un tonto que supiera que puedo ver el futuro. Le iba a decir a Bella que nunca en su vida tomara el arma de Charlie u otra persona pero en ese mismo instante llega Edward que de seguro estaba cerca y leyó mis pensamientos. Mierda.

Me saco rápidamente de ahí con la excusa de que Carlisle necesitaba hablar con nosotros, pero eso no era cierto ya que cuando el se quedo hablando un momento con Bella arriba me puse a ver el futuro y solo nos vi a nosotros dos hablando en el bosque de esta detrás de la casa de Bella así que espere a que saliera.

Cuando Edward por fin salto por la ventana de Bella se puso a correr hacia el bosque y yo simplemente le seguí y me llevo al mismo lugar en donde había dejado a Bella el septiembre pasado diciéndome que era una "ruptura limpia" para que no lo acompañara ese día para despedirme de ella… En fin, paramos, dio un profundo suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para quedar en frente de mí.

-¿Por qué nuestro futuro cambio?

-No lo se, eso estoy tratando de averiguar pero lo veo todo borroso, debe ser porque puede que cambie… -decía yo, pero Edward me corto la frase.

-¡Pero mira, es que es muy raro, yo solo amo a Bella y en tu visión aparezco besando a otra, eso no puede ser posible!, al menos que sea una Vulturi o una vampira con un poder como el de Chelsea, no lo se, ¡estoy confundido, yo no seria capaz de hacer eso y menos si hago a Bella llorar y tratar de dispararse! ¡Pero dios, DISPARARSE! –La última palabra que pronuncio la hizo sonar como si de una palabrota se tratara.

-¡Cálmate! –dije dándole una bofetada, me ponía histérica.

-Gracias, Alice

-De nada, sabia que eso te calmaría.

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No se, yo sigo con las esperanzas de que eso cambie, no creo capaz a Bella de hacer eso, pero por si las dudas… mantenla alejada un poco de las armas de Charlie.

-¡Alice!

-Esta bien, esta bien, es por si las dudas, estaré atenta a cualquier cambio del futuro y también de los Vulturis para ver si aquella chica es enviada por Aro, pero no creo que el haga eso, sería muy cobarde de su parte, además no creo que tengan a alguien parecido como Chelsea o que la manden a ella para hacer eso.

-No lo se, ¡¿es que ya en nadie se puede confiar?!

-Cálmate, Edward, además recuerda, mis visiones pueden cambiar, no te confíes de ellas, por favor.

-Esta, bien. Gracias, Alice.

-De nada, pero ahora vámonos que quiero ver a mi Jasper.

-Ok, vámonos –y sin decir más salimos disparados como una bala a casa. Esto estaba realmente extraño, ¿Qué nos deparara el futuro? Esa es una pregunta que no podre responder.

* * *

**Hey!! olaa!pss aki les dejo otro capi de esta historia ^^ grax a los que se han dado un tiempo para pasarse a leer aki y les agradecería mucho si dejan un rewiew, please, que es como una paga para mi =D **

**muchas grax a _LiahDragga_**_** por el rewiew =P**_

**bueh... nos vemos pronto, rewiews por favor, si??? kisses a abrazos al style Emmett, los kiero mucho!!! Bye!!!**

**_Ari!_**


	3. La llegada

_MONIQUE POV_

Necesitaba, necesito y necesitaré vengarme, por culpa de_ el_ la perfecta vida que ya tenía hecha como humana se fue a la mierda. Si no fuera por _el_, mí final hubiera sido feliz y si tuviera final feliz ahora estaría bajo tierra, muerta hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto? No se, para mi el tiempo no vale nada. Calculo que es más o menos medio siglo.

Si no hubiera por _el_ y su maldita sed de vampiro, Chelsea no me hubiera tenido que transformar, ya que _el_ me dejo agonizando en plena plaza que estaba frente a Palazzo dei Priori. La verdad es que no se porque Chelsea hizo eso, yo preferiría haber muerto, quizás necesitaban a alguien más en la guardia Vulturi y claro, me lo pidieron y acepte gustosa, pero solo para no quedarme sola. Aro descubrió que yo tenía un escudo mental y además tengo los mismos poderes que Chelsea, pero intensificados, esto me sentaba la mar de bien para mi venganza.

Cuando supe que _el_ encontró el amor se me ocurrió un plan macabro, además supe que su amor no era una vampira, si no una tonta y estúpida humana, lo cual me haría más fácil la cosa, porque si le hago daño a ella le hago daño a_ el_. Además_ el_ me debe tres cosas más, porque yo tenia unos amigos nómadas en Estados Unidos, me hice amiga de ellos cuando iba a poner mi plan en marcha, pero desgraciadamente ellos se encontraron con mi objetivo y uno de mis amigos, el rubiecito la quería matar pero lo mataron a el primero, después mataron al negrito por querer también matar a mi estúpida objetivo, pero esta vez fueron los licántropos y por ultimo mataron a mi queridísima amiga, la que era colorina, éramos muy unidas y como mataron a su compañero, el rubiecito, ella también quiso matar a la compañera de _el_, formando un ejercito de neófitos, pero los mataron a todos, incluyendo a ella. A mi no me agrego en su plan porque me dijo que si la mataban solo yo podría vengarla y, ¡claro que lo haría!

Como tengo los ojos rojos por ser "_carnívora_", es decir, que bebo sangre humana, me haría pasar por neófita, eso era pan comido, además tengo mi escudo,_ el_ no me podrá leer la mente para ver si miento. Ya estaba harta de esperar para cumplir mi plan, yo creo que es mejor que lo haga antes de que se casen, ¿Por qué se eso?, porque mi difunta amiga me dijo que se casarían y que _el_ la transformaría después de eso, no se donde lo supo pero confió en ella. Que más da, empezaría hoy, 14 de julio, si recién eran las 2 de la tarde, ¿Cuánto me demoraría en llegar hasta allí? La nada misma, si era una vampira.

Se preguntaran quien es _el_: Es Edward Cullen

Y también se preguntaran cual es mi objetivo para hacerlo sufrir: Es Isabella Swan, su novia y futura esposa.

-¡EDWARD CULLEN, POR FIN ME PAGARAS TODAS LAS QUE MES DEBES, COMO QUE ME LLAMO MONIQUE SANGUINETTI! – grite y después empecé a reír como desquiciada.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Cuando llegue a casa me fui directamente a mi cuarto y me pase todo el rato ensimismado pensando en la visión de Alice, es que es muy raro que mi Bella hiciera eso de matarse y más raro es que YO me estuviera besando con otra que al parecer era una vampira frente a Bella, de seguro eso dolería mucho, hare lo que sea necesario para que no pase esa escena, que por cierto es horrorosa.

Baje a la sala de estar, donde estaban solamente Alice y Jasper, este último pareció notar mi tensión con su poder y me pregunto:

-He Edward, ¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto con tono amable pero un poco alterado.

-Nada, es solo la visión que tubo Alice lo que me pone así –Respondí secamente.

-¡Por dios Edward, me tienes harta, solo relájate y deja de pensar en eso! –Dijo una histérica y cansada Alice- ¡Además se te nota a una milla que estas tenso, Bella lo notara y se pondrá a averiguar, ya la conoces, así que deja de ser evidente y de delatarte a ti mismo de que algo malo pasa!

-_Edward, Alice tiene razón, déjame ayudarte_ –Pensó Jasper y después de eso recibí una descarga de tranquilidad, eso me ayudo mucho.

-Gracias Jasper, pero ahora no me servirá de mucho, tengo que ir a ver a Bella.

-Bueno, hice lo que pude, pero bueno, mejor anda –Dijo Jasper con la mirada como perdida, pero estaba un poco cansado como para mirar que pasaba por su mente.

-He invéntale una excusa de mi comportamiento, porque he visto que te preguntara –Añadió Alice ahora mucho más relajada, apuesto lo que sea a que Jasper la ayudo.

-Gracias, Jasper y también gracias duende por la advertencia, le echare la culpa a Emmett sobre tu visión, mm… le diré que trato de hacerle una broma pero que ya lo advertimos –Y mientras decía eso Emmett bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana y decía:

-Claro, yo siempre soy el culpable de todo. Soy el culpable de la bomba de Hiroshima, soy el culpable de que el área 51 nos vigilara un tiempo, soy el culpable de que el 11 de septiembre de 1973 en Chile hubiera golpe de estado y lo peor de todo es que soy culpable de ser tan endemoniadamente hermoso –Dijo con un tono teatral y dramático mientras se secaba una lagrima imaginaria del ojo derecho, en eso todos estallamos de risa y Rosalie que apareció corriendo desde la cochera dijo:

-Emmett, pero si tu tienes la culpa de todo eso, recuerda que cuando una vez fuimos a Japón provocaste a un japonés con no se que para que peleara con el estadounidenses, también cuando supiste que en el área 51 habían extraterrestres y ese tipo de cosas estuviste corriendo de forma inhumana afuera de las bases de esa área y te reconocieron por Emmett Cullen y también le diste ideas y más armas de las que tenía a Pinochet cuando fuimos a Chile para que el tomara el poder de todo ese país, pero de lo único que nombraste que no eres culpable es de ser "endemoniadamente hermoso" porque no lo eres–Dijo con tono muy serio pero lo ultimo lo dijo con burla y haciendo comillas aéreas.

-¡Rosalie, te odio eres la peor en la fas de la tierra! –Dijo imitando la voz de una chica de esas que salen el la televisión y salió corriendo, con eso morimos de la risa, hasta la amargada de Rosalie y mientras se trataban de calmar salí de la casa, murmure un "adiós" y me fui corriendo lo más rápido posible, en cosa de segundos estuve en el cuarto de mi amada. Ella estaba ya acostada con su típica ropa de dormir. Estaba leyendo su estropeada edición de _Cumbres Borrascosas, _pero cuando entre y sintió que me senté en su cama dejo el libro en la mesita de noche.

-Hola- Dije dulcemente.

-Hola-Dijo con el mismo tono y me dio un cálido beso en los labios, el cual respondí gustoso pero lo termine después de que transcurrieron 53 segundos ya que a Bella y a mi nos faltaba el aire, pero más a ella que a mi.

-¿Cómo estas?-Dije mientras juntaba muestras frentes para acompasar la respiración un poco.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Bien gracias.

-¿Y como esta Alice?

-¿Alice?

-Si, Alice, es que estaba un poco distraída esta tarde –Dijo con duda en su voz.

-Esta perfectamente, lo que pasa es que tubo una visión que no le nada ni a ella y ni a mi, pero ya cambiamos todo lo que pasaría en esa visión y no sucederá –Mentí.

-¿Y de que trataba la visión?

-Es que Emmett nos quería hacer una broma a ti y a mi mandándote a otro país, pero le advertimos que si hacia eso tendría un castigo que el no soportaría, moriría de tristeza–Dije muy serio pero a la vez divertido.

-Oh, ¿y cual sería el castigo?- Esta chica si que esta curiosa.

-Iríamos Alice y yo personalmente a _Televisa_ para que no dieran el ultimo capitulo de la telenovela favorita de Emmett –Dije en tono burlón. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y por su cara pasaron expresiones de incredulidad, sorpresa, emoción, etc. Su cara era un verdadero poema.

-¡Guau!, ¡¡¡No sabia que a Emmett le gustaran las telenovelas!!!

-Pues claro, ¿De donde crees que saco su lado teatral y dramático?

-Mm… pues ahora todas las piezas me calzan, cuando a veces venia a visitarme me pedía permiso para ver la televisión y siempre a la misma hora, pero no le ponía atención a lo que el veía tan entusiasmado -Dijo ahora divertida. De la nada apareció Emmett. No lo sentí, es que estaba muy concentrado en mi Bella. Emmett me miro con horror y dijo:

-¡¿Así que eso pensabas hacer?! Nunca cumplirán su objetivo de cancelar "Victoria", ¡Nunca! –Empezó a gritar como loco ya correr de un lado a otro a una velocidad vampírica, como histérico, eso me causaba mucha gracia y a Bella también, porque se moría el labio inferior para no reírse. Suerte que Charlie no estaba en su cuarto, si no que estaba en la comisaria por un asunto X, o si no viene a ver que es lo que pasaba en la habitación de su hija.

-¿Victoria?, ¿Por qué te gusta Victoria? –Pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

¿Nunca has visto de qué se trata? –Bella negó con la cabeza- Bueno, pues se trata del amor entre Victoria, una vieja de 50 años, y Jerónimo, uno tipo de treinta y tantos años. Eso hace acordarme de que pasaría si tú –Dijo Emmett apuntándome con el dedo índice- no transformas a Bella y siguen con su amor. Se verían igual que en esa teleserie –Bells abrió los ojos como platos escuchar lo que Emmett decía, quien nos sonreía burlonamente desde el marco de la ventana, listo para huir.

-¡Emmett, cierra tu maldita bocona y ándate! -Gritamos Bella y yo al unisonó, repentinamente furiosos.

-Esta bien, ya se que no me quieren –Dijo Emmett melodramáticamente y salió por la ventana cantando "El gusanito" con la letra modificada y lo suficientemente alto para que Bella también lo escuchara- "Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, pero me bebo un ciervito…"

-Eso si que fue raro –Dijo Bella bostezando y mirando estupefacta a la ventana, por donde salió Emmett

-Si que lo fue, ni siquiera lo vi venir, pero será mejor que te duermas, princesa –Le sugerí.

-Gracias, Edward. Te amo. –Y cerró sus bellos ojos.

-Yo también te amo Bella y no hay nada que cambie estos sentimientos hacia ti. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro.

-Yo también prometo y juro lo mismo, amor. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –Dije y comencé a tararear su nana. Bella cayó en un profundo sueño, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, la cual me la contagio.

A la mañana siguiente, día 14 de julio, a las 12 del día para ser más exactos, me despedí de Bella con un dulce, tierno y largo beso en la boca, bueno, no tan largo, porque la garganta me empezó a arder, tenía sed, así que me fui rápidamente al bosque. Cacé un alce. Me interne más adentro para cazar una rica pareja de pumas. Los deje vacios.

Estaba más que satisfecho ahora así que me fui mi casa para cambiarme de ropa. Una vez listo me fui a la casa de mi Bella, pero me fui corriendo ya que como no estaba Charlie le daría un paseo de los que a ella tanto le gustan y la llevaría a casa para que la tortura que le tiene preparada la duende de Alice empezara.

Cuando llegue hasta su casa me abrió la puerta con su ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas en la mano derecha.

-Hola, amor –Me dijo y me recibió con un beso tierno y dulce, lo cuales me encantaban y otra vez acepte gustoso. Lo raro es que esta vez ella cortó el beso. Bueno, pero pude notar que era por falta de aire.

-Hola, princesa ¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor ahora, te extrañe mucho, ¿y tú?

-Bien también, yo también te extrañe y lamento haber llegado a esta hora, es que salí de caza.

-No importa, te comprendo -Dijo y esbozo una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, te vengo a buscar, es que Alice me dijo que la tortura era en nuestra casa hoy –Dije divertidamente ya que Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno –dijo resignada- voy a por mi chaqueta y mi bolso y nos vamos, mira que si llegamos atrasados el duende diabólico nos va a retar.

-Sabes que te puedo proteger de todo menos de mi hermanita.

-Lo se, pero no importa, ya me acostumbre –Dijo a su pesar. Fue a por sus cosas y en menos de 5 minutos estuvo de vuelta.

-Listo, ya nos podemos ir. Pero… ¿no trajiste tu Volvo? –Dijo mirando para ambos lados de la calle.

-No, es que te quería dar un paseo corriendo, para divertirnos un poco –Dije esbozando una sonrisa torcida, la que tanto le gusta a Bella, su sonrisa.

-¡Si, será divertido!, ¡Vamos! –Y en eso la subí con un ágil movimiento a mi espalda y me eche a correr.

Bella iba con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro y con los ojos entreabiertos. Ya no le daba tanto vértigo como las primeras veces, eso me complacía a mi y a ella. Estábamos a punto de llegar a casa cuando capte una esencia diferente, una de vampiro, pero no de las que yo conozco. Me pare en seco y baje a Bella de mi espalda e hice un ademan protector parándome delante de ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Edward?! –Me pregunto Bella alarmada. Estaba apunto de contestar pero de la nada aparece una bella vampira rubia, con un cuerpo bien moldeado, llevaba un vestido normal color rosa pero con algunos rasguños en el. Estaba un poco agitada y con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió pude ver que los tenía rojos. O era neófita o era _carnívora_. Eso me hizo ponerme en posición de ataque y mostrarle los dientes, pero creo que la asuste, porque retrocedió aunque me dijo entrecortadamente:

-Por… favor… ¡Ayúdeme!... –Dijo dirigiéndose a mi. Eso me dejo totalmente helado.

* * *

**Hey!! ola de nuevo, psss aki les dejo un new capi, siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que me estoy concentrando más en mi nueva creación, que se llama "Me prometí nunca volver a amar" sera una historia muy linda y sentimental y por supuesto verán a nuestra linda pareja, a la que amo tanto, es un BellaxEdward, les dejo el summary completo para que vean mas o menos de que trata la historia, sip?? haber si se pasan a leerla =D :**

_**Ellos fueron lastimados por amor, uno jugaba con la mujeres como jugaron con el, y otra se alejaba de la gente para no salir lastimada nuevamente, sin saber ni conocerse hicieron la misma promesa: "Me prometo nunca volver a amar" pero cuando se vean por primera vez, ¿Podrán ser capaces de cumplir su promesa? **_

_**Amor, traición, peligro, muertes, mafia japonesa, mafia italiana, goticos, otakus. Esto y más en:**_

_**Me prometí nunca volver a amar.**_

**Bueh... grax a todos los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y me han mandado alertas ^^, tambn grax a LiahDragga por su coment ^^**

**spero que sten bn, kisses y abrazos al style Emmett, los kiero mucho, bye!!!**

**_Ari^^!_**


	4. Noticias

**Hola chicas!!! siento que hayan creído que actualice, pero no es así, esta es una nota que pondre en mis dos historias y que quiero que lean u.u**

**Primero que todo:** MILLONES Y MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, lo que pasa es que se me fue la inspiración para escribir, no se, como que tengo todo lo que hay que escribir en el capi en mi cabeza, pero no se muy bien como expresarlo, pero no se preocupen, que como **plazo máximo actualizo el lunes Me prometí nunca volver a amar y el viernes de la prox. semana Nuestro final no fue feliz.**

**Lo siguiente:** Como ya sabrán, hubo un terremoto en Chile y pss que creen??? soy de Chile y para ser mas especifica, de la región del epicentro y más encima mi ciudad esta solo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad del epicentro ¬¬ así que imagínense como estoy T.T estoy casi sin palabras de lo sucedido de esa noche, solo puedo decir expresarlo con una palabra: **TERRORÍFICO! **

Pero por lo menos mi casa no se cayo, solo se trizaron las paredes, pero a mis vecinos si se les cayeron las casas, porque el barrio en donde yo vivo, las casas son de puro adobe!!! menos mal que a la mia la reforzaron hace algunos años con cemento *suspiro*

**Ahora, el caso es que los días que estuve sin luz, agua y comiendo comida añeja (si, fue bien fue la cosa, en mi barrio, los primeros días hacíamos ollas comunes con comida que salvamos y la mitad de la comida recaudada estaba con la fecha de caducidad al limite *puaj*) afff! no me desvío, el tema es que en esos días, pesque mi celular -que por suerte le había cargado la batería el día anterior del desastre- e ****hice algunas grabaciones de voz, tome fotos a las casas y almacenes y grabe unos vídeos cortitos -estos últimos no los pude subir, porque estaban el formato 3gp y no sabia como cambiarlos ¬¬- y cuando me llego la luz los edite y los subi a youtube, es algo asi como "el diario de una sobreviviente" **(aajaj ok no) Y bueh... aquí les dejare el link:

.com/watch?v=QVxYQ3kaf0c (se que saldrá separado, por lo que pegaré la ultima parte, para que se lo peguen a .com/ , oks?):

/watch?v=QVxYQ3kaf0c (y si no les funciona, dejare el acceso directo en mi perfil*)

**Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE: **Les dejo los sumarrys de mis siguientes fics que Twilight, con títulos, géneros, categorías, parejas puestos y argumentos (summarys) pero no se cuando pueda publicar las historias esas, ya que hay algunas que ni siquiera he empezado a escribir jejeje. Aquí voy:

**Título:** _Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo _

**Géneros:**_ Drama/Romance_

**Categoría****:**_ Rated T_

**Pareja:**_ Bella/Edward_

**Argumento:** _Año 1918. Isabella Swan y Edward Masen acaban de contraer matrimonio. Al siguiente día de su luna de miel, Edward parte a la guerra como un fiel soldado, dejando a una Bella embarazada. Los Estadounidenses iban ganando en la guerra, hasta que una bomba exploto demaciado serca de Edward, causando que quede con secuelas y pierda la memoria. ¿Que pasará cuando una tal Tanya Denali se haga pasar por su esposa?¿Que pasara con Bella y Renesmee?¿A quien le creera Edward?_

* * *

**Título:** _Tus actos tienen consecuencias _

**Géneros:** _Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

**Categoría:** _Rated T_

**Pareja:** _Bella/Felix (Si, amigas, no me equivoque al poner el nombre de Felix, el un Bella/Felix)_

**Argumento:** _Bella además de su escudo, tiene el poder de ver tus recuerdos y también poder transmitírselos a otras personas en el mismo momento en que los ve. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría cuando ese maldito poder le destruya la vida?, ¿Qué pasaría si entra a los recuerdos de Edward y lo ve a el, engañándola con... Tanya?, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos y su dulce amor?, ¿Qué pasaría con su hija, Renesmee? -No te sirve de nada arrepentirte ahora, porque tus actos tienen consecuencias..._

* * *

**Título:** _Lovegame_

**Géneros:** _Friendship/Romance_

**Categoría:**_ Rated T_

**Pareja:** _Bella/Edward_

**Argumento:** _Bella Swan se esforzó demasiado por conseguir a su novio, el mujeriego Edward Cullen, quién cuando llega Tanya Denali a la ciudad abandona a Bella porque queda cautivado con la belleza de Tanya, pero ¿que pasará cuando Bella empiece a salir con Jacob Black?, ¿Cómo se sentirá Edward al respecto?_

* * *

**Título:**_ Gracias al internet_

**Géneros: **_General/Romance_

**Categoría:**_ Rated K+_

**Pareja:** _Bella/Edward_

**Argumento:** _Isabella Swan, una conocida escritora de FanFics, empieza a necesitar ayuda de un Beta Reader, y un tal Edward Cullen se ofrece a ayudarla ¿Que pasará cuando Bella tenga que mudarse a Forks con su padre y conozca a Edward en persona?_

_

* * *

_

**Título:** _Paranormal Love_

**Géneros:** _Spiritual/Romance_

**Categoría:** _Rated T_

**Pareja:** _Edward/Bella_

**Argumento:** _Edward, un alma perdida, que por no valorar su vida humana, lo condenaron a que tuviera vagar por la tierra. 92 años después de su muerte, le dan una solución para subir al cielo, pero no es muy buena que digamos, porque tendría que hacer que una persona se matará. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward escoja a una victima, pero se de cuenta de que tiene sentimientos hacia a ella?¿Seguirá con el juego de la muerte o la dejará en paz? -¡Edward, escúchame! ¡Cuando ya empiezas el juego, no lo puedes parar, o sino tendrás que cargar con la más horrible de las condenas! _

* * *

******Título: **_Imán_

**Géneros:** _Drama/Romance_

**Categoría:** _Rated M (Va a ser mi primer fic con lemmons jejeje)_

**Pareja:** _Edward/Bella_

**Argumento: **_Edward vivía en Chicago cuando pequeño, pero por el traslado de Carlisle a Denali, se tuvieron que mudar de ciudad, dejando a una persona muy importante en el camino. Allí en Denali, Esme se hace amiga Sarah Denali y su familia, y juntas planearon desde ese entonces el matrimonio de sus hijos Edward y Tanya. Años ya después, días antes de la boda llega la media hermana de Tanya, Isabella, para asistir al importante evento, ¿pero que pasará cuando Edward se de cuenta de que Bella era su mejor amiga en Chicago y su primer y único amor? Fic basado en la canción Imán de Miranda (N/A: Dejaré la letra de la canción en mi perfil, para que la vean ^^)_

* * *

**Título:** _¡__La Casa Blanca es mía!_

**Géneros:** _Humor/Romance_

**Categoría:**_ Rated T_

**Pareja: **_Rosalie/Emmett_

**Argumento:**_ Emmett y Rosalie, dos contrincantes que se odian mutuamente y luchan por tener el puesto de presidente en la casa blanca... ¿Cuál de los dos ganara? ¿quién tiene las mejores armas de defensa? ¿cupido hara acto de su presencia en esta competencia politica? -solo tienes que saber una cosa... NUNCA subestimes a las rubias, Emmett_

* * *

**Título: **_Bad Girls_

**Géneros:**_ Adventure/Humor_

**Categoría: **_Rated K+_

**Pareja: **_--- (No hay pareja, porque se tratan de las aventuras de Bella, Rosalie y Alice, pero si estaran con sus respectivas parejas, obvio)_

**Argumento:** _Bella, Rosalie y Alice, las mejores amigas y las mas traviesas adolescentes, locas sin igual, los siguientes estas son sus aventuras y vivencias ¿Quieres verlas?, mejor dicho ¿Estas preparado para leerlas? (N/A: Esta va a ser una adaptación de un próximo fic mio, del mismo nombre =D) _

_

* * *

_

** Eso seria todo, tengo otro fic, pero no se si ponerlo, porque esta todo emo y tendría que adaptarto, pero va a tener secuela y esa ba a estar linda, si lo transpasara a un fic de Twilight, sería un fic de Bella, les dejo el summary, por si las moscas:**

**-Como se marchita una flor**

**Argumento: **_Cuando eres un ser muy especial, pero te desprecian como si basura fueras, la vida no se te hace para nada fácil. Cuando el único familiar que realmente te apreciaba y tu mejor amigo y amor de tu vida mueren, solo te complican más las cosas y te hundes en un mar de agonía, mientras sufres y te marchitas silenciosa y lentamente. ¿Quieres ver la historia de la chica con el pasado doloroso y oscuro?_

Eso es todo, me despido, que esten bn, me dicen si quieren que traspase "Como se marchita una flor" a un fic de twilight, solo digan y yo lo hago ^^ bye!!!

Ari^^!


End file.
